Where I Stand With You
by warrior of the nile
Summary: Tony watches, unsurprised, as Bucky comes in the workshop and Bruce walks out. This has been happening for months after all and Tony can't understand what he did wrong. Is his science bro getting tired of him already? And if he is, when will Bucky? It hasn't even been a year yet after all.


For the unfilled prompt on tumblr's imaginetonyandbucky (who are amazing!): Imagine that, as Bucky starts hanging out in the workshop more, Bruce stays away more and more. He also pulls away from the team. Tony is conflicted and probably convinced it's his fault and Bucky unaware. Please also imagine it getting resolved?

* * *

"So if we double x over here, that should optimize our output by another fifteen percent."

"But if we do that, we are going to have to reduce y, otherwise the energy expansion will cause an explosion."

"Right, as much as I like those, that would be bad, so what if we-" A noise startles Tony out of his train of thought. Both he and Bruce look over to see Bucky standing there, a sheepish smile on his face and a pile of tools on the ground at his feet.

Not because he knocked them over, no the man is too graceful for that. But because Dum-E did in his excitement to get to the man. His bot has a crush on him and Tony finds it hilarious, as well as exasperating. He has dropped and abandoned a number of projects and tasks whenever Bucky enters, no matter how many times Tony has scolded him. And all because the first time Bucky saw him, he cooed, actually fucking _cooed_ over him, and played fetch with him.

Terrible. Absolutely terrible. His bot is totally and completely shameless. He follows the former assassin around like an over sized puppy begging for attention. Secretly Tony also finds it adorable as well, but he'll never admit to it.

"I should go now," Bruce mummers beside him.

"Brucie bear," the genius whines, "science!"

Bruce chuckles, but shakes his head. "It's fine Tony. We'll finish it some other time?" he asks, even though it should totally be a statement, because _of course_ and walks out the door.

Tony has to turn his head for a quick moment to get his facial expression under control. This has been happening for months now and Tony doesn't know how to fix it. It feels like each day he is slowly losing more and more of his science bro. Losing the one person who can keep up with him. He's starting to fear that one day he is going to wake up to find the other man gone. Vanished in the wind.

It all started when Steve found Bucky and brought him back to the Tower to live with them. The man was an absolute fucking disaster, with his former brainwashing, scrambled memories and hair triggers. Naturally he fit right in. Everyone on the team, in this Tower, is basically a Hot Mess in one way or another.

Well, technically, it didn't start until Bucky started spending time in the workshop. At first, it was all business. Tony had been both horrified and fascinated by the man's arm and insisted on making him a new one. Then it was maintenance work for when the dumbass broke it and upgrades. But slowly but surely the visits increased. He hung around for more than work on the arm. He came to talk and ask questions and to sass. My god, the sass that man has. It is a wonderful, wonderful gift.

But then, that was when things started going wrong. Bruce started pulling away the more Bucky started hanging around. At first Tony didn't notice it. It started small. Bruce would find a legitimate excuse to leave – an experiment, some research he needed to do, food, that sort of thing. But more it happen, the flimsier the excuses became and the sooner he left. Now it's at the point where all Bucky had to do was show up and Bruce would flee.

He started pulling away from the team in general too. Bruce was always quiet, always stuck to the background. But he wasn't a shadow. The rest of the team learned to respect Bruce's dry sense of humor, once he opened up enough to show it. He was brains _and_ bronze and Tony adored the man. He never made any secret about it. Bruce was his science bro and the one he was closest to.

Now though... The other man won't say what is wrong, but Tony is sure it has something to do with him. Is he finally getting tired of him? It happens, of course it does. Tony is aware that he is too much for a person to handle for long. Even Pepper and Rhodey need a break from him after a certain amount of time. His personality is too in your face to be anything else.

"Whatcha doin now sugar buns?" Bucky breaks through Tony's train of thoughts.

He turns towards him and grins. "Funny you ask cupcake. What do you know about electrical engineering and energy output?"

"Not much, but I'm sure I'm about to find out a bunch."

"Correct Buckaroo, that you are. Now if you see here..."

-xxXXXxx-

Tony and Bucky spent the rest of the day talking about the latest project, which lead to another subject which led to another and another. Bucky was great to talk science with. Not because he was like Bruce and could keep up. No. Because he was so enthusiastic about it. He didn't understand, but he wanted to. He absorbed information at an incredible speed. He wasn't a genius, but he was no idiot either.

It makes part of him ache, when he and Bucky talk science. Because he knows Bruce would love this too. He is just as passionate and just as enthusiastic as Bucky. Tony imagines the three of them spending hours upon _hours_ talking and experimenting together. It sounds brilliant and amazing in his head.

Not that it is ever going to happen with Bruce pulling away the way he is.

It's getting so bad that Bruce doesn't even come into his shop very often anymore. More often than not now, he has to seek the other man out. And sure, they still science like before, but there isn't as much enthusiasm and spark as there was at the beginning. He's pulling away even in this. The last link they have and Bruce seems like he is trying to break it too. The final thing keeping him around.

It hurts. Oh god, does it hurt. Sure, he has connected to the team. And Bucky, Bucky is becoming something special. Maybe someone who he could trust with... well, saying his heart makes him sound soppy. And like he is a thirteen year girl with his first crush. Still, the analogy isn't... _completely_ wrong.

But the last time he connected with someone the way he has with Bruce, he was fifteen and a ROTC student just punched a fucker in the mouth for his 'honor'. He ended up fracturing the idiot's jaw. Tony still teases Rhodey about it sometimes. Really, even when he was fifteen, his honor wasn't something he guarded much. The guy had alcohol, why should he care? Rhodey did though. And Tony had thought, stupidly apparently when is he going to learn, that Bruce was going to be another friend he could count on, no matter what.

Dumb. It hasn't even been a year yet and already he is acting like he is getting sick of Tony. He couldn't even make it a year. One measly year. Which is longer than most of the people he meets, but not long enough for those he truly like. Pepper likes to point out how he can be possessive, like a little kid, when it comes to his friends. They are _his_ friends, _his_ people and no one else is allowed to have them. Well, you know, fair enough. Childish is almost a compliment compared to the other things he has been called over the years.

Still, the point remains, he thought Bruce was _his_ science bro. Just like Pepper was _his_ CEO and Rhodey was _his_ soldier and Happy was _his_ driver. _His_. But no. He was just going to be another name to add to the list of people who can't handle Tony Stark. Fuck.

So after another month of this, Tony finally gets the message and stops seeking Bruce out. He isn't going to force himself on the other man if he doesn't want him. He is going to do the mature thing, thank you very much Pep, and respect boundaries. No matter how much it hurts. Just because Tony is the equivalent to an emotional cripple doesn't mean he can't get the hint eventually.

He finds other things to distract himself – inventing, hanging out with Bucky, hell even paper work and board meetings. The last two make Pepper question him, but he avoids it the best he can. He reassures her he isn't dying and was trying to make her job easier. That makes her ask what he did this time and he lets out an epic and overly dramatic rant about everyone making that assumption. 'Really Pep, I'm hurt. Just because bad things happen to me occasionally, doesn't mean that every time I try to do something nice, I am making up for something. Yeah, yeah, it's true like ninety percent of the time, but no one ever appreciates the other ten percent for what it it.'

Pepper rolls her eyes and tells him that maybe if he did it more often, people wouldn't be so suspicious. He offers her a cheeky wink and that is that. For now at least. He has no doubt that if he becomes any more depressed, Pepper will ask again. Not that he is obvious, but she has had years of reading him. She knows.

Another month and he can acknowledge, if only to himself, that is becoming a problem. He stops hanging out with the team so much so Bruce can join them instead. He needs them more than Tony does. And as much as he starts clinging to Bucky, he also starts pushing him away. Sure, they see more of each other, but it isn't as easy as before. Tony is more wary now. Because if Bruce got tired of him after months, what makes him think Bucky won't be the same?

The two of them started out the same way he and Bruce did after all. Maybe he should limit the amount of Tony-ness Bucky gets before he chases him away too. He is so tired of losing people, even if it the rule and not the exception in his life. And it's obviously showing if the amount of time Pepper has taken to spending around him is any indication. God he loves that woman. Their romance may not have worked, but she is still his rock. What would he do without her?

-xxXXXxx-

A week later, they are all miraculously together in the kitchen for a team breakfast when the subject is brought up.

"Alright, what's wrong with you people?" Clint asks bluntly.

Tony looks up from where he was picking at his plate. "Who? Me?"

"You, Bruce and Bucky. The three of you keep acting like someone killed your puppy, so who killed whose?"

Tony looks around the table at the others and realizes this is an intervention. Shit. Bruce is avoiding everyone's gaze and Bucky isn't much better. He really does look like someone killed his puppy. Then he glances at Tony and oh. Looks like _he_ killed Bucky's puppy. Damn it all. This is why he doesn't do emotions. Machines make sense, but people? Not at all.

"What happen?" Steve asks, obviously catching the look, "Buck did Tony say something?"

Tony would make an indignant noise and give him the rant he gave Pepper, but well, the chances he did something is high. It could have been as small as Bucky noticing Tony's tension and wariness. Or it could be something big that he didn't even realize. So he holds his tongue. For now.

But Bucky shakes his head, "No, it's nothing Stevie, I told you that."

"Than what is it? Things were going so well, I thought-"

"Steve," Bucky barks, "shut up punk before I make you."

Steve holds his hands up in surrender.

Natasha narrows her eyes, looking at the three of them. "Stark, what did you do?"

Tony narrows his eyes, "I don't know Romanov, why don't you tell me. You're the expert after all."

"Friend Anthony, I am sure the Lady Natasha is not accusing you of anything."

"Thank you Thor." And this is why Thor is his new favorite.

"Although it is true that you have a habit of upsetting people, strangers and comrades alike, it is not a guarantee that is always your fault."

Or not...

"It's nothing," Bruce says quietly.

"Nothing?" Natasha raises an eyebrow, "is that why you've been pulling away? Because it's nothing? Bruce, if Tony said something, there is no reason to hide it just for the sake of peace. You deserve the right to stand up for yourself."

"Yeah Bruce, no reason to be shy," Clint reassures, "I'm sure Stark can take it."

"Oh for gods sake!" Tony shouts, "Why is everything always my fault?! As if I'm the only emotionally inept person in the god damn Tower? Oh yes, let's blame Tony Stark for every god damn tragedy because surely it's his fault anyways. After all, he's an asshole, he's selfish, he's an insensitive dickhead and an arrogant bastard, of course it's his fault. Yeah, I know all of that, will you people stop rubbing it in?"

He stands up sharply, his chair screeching on the tiles, "I know I am too much to handle. I know I am an ass. I know no one can stand me for too long. I. Am. Aware. I don't need a 24/7 reminder of my faults, I know them like the back of Dum-E's code. So will you people stop it? I know I'll never meet the standards, I've _always_ known I'll never meet _anyone's_ standards. Tony Stark will never bee good enough. I. Know," he practically growls the last two words at the stunned looks his teammates are giving him.

"Tony-" Steve starts.

"Save it _Captain_ ," he snaps, "I am aware I will never live up to you. I never have been able, even as a kid."

"Hey man, we didn't mean-" Clint cuts in.

"No," Bruce says as he stands up to stand beside Tony.

Tony turns and looks at him, shocked. Bruce is standing up to someone? Bruce is standing up to someone _for Tony_? He barely stands up for himself. He prefers to stay in the shadows instead, not risking his temper getting the better of him. But he chooses to stand up for the man he is tired of?

"Tony is right. He has made his share of mistakes, but not everything is his fault. Sometimes it's someone else who has the issues. And even if it isn't, that doesn't give you the right to gang up on him like this. This shouldn't be an intervention."

Bucky stands up and joins them on Tony's other side. He looks over and sees the man glaring at the others, arms crossed. Oh boy does he look pissed. "No," he echoes Bruce, "this isn't an intervention, this is an attack. When will you shitheads see how fucking amazing this man is and how generous? He has done so much for all of us, but none of you appreciate it."

"All geniuses have their quirks," Bruce adds, "Tony's happen to be more obvious than others. As I'm sure you know because the media _loves_ to point them out. Slander and libel all around. I'd like to see you live his life for a week and see how fun it is."

Tony doesn't know where to look. At his teammates who are accusing him for doing something he didn't? At Bucky and his death glare? At Bruce and his impassioned defense? What in the world is going on right now? How did things get so off track?

But then Bucky snarls, actually snarls like some kind of feral wolf, and Tony turns to see he is looking at Natasha. Natasha, who has a smug look on her face. "Glad to see you admit it boys."

She did that on purpose. She actually did that... Well, Tony would claim that is unbelievable, but it really isn't, now is it? Once a spy, always a spy, even if the spy is on your side. Harsh but effective is definitely her style when she isn't being smooth and sneaky. And damn her if it doesn't usually work. Although there is some uneasiness lurking behind that smugness too.

"Fuck tin head, we were just trying to get them to defend you. We didn't mean to hit a trigger like that."

"It's not a trigger," Tony bites out.

"You're dramatic rant says otherwise. Not that I blame you. If I had to put up with the shit you do on a regular basis, I'd never leave the Tower. All the kudos to you man."

"Thanks birdbrain," Tony snorts.

"What are teammate for, besides fucking with your life?"

A smile tugs at his lips. A more accurate statement Tony has not heard.

Steve makes a small noise, looking pale. "Tony, what did you mean by never-"

"Now is not the time dear Captain," Thor interrupts, throwing an arm around his shoulder. "Now is the time for our brothers to reunite after this difficult time and reaffirm their bonds as shield brothers before facing the world as one. Come." He guides Steve out the door, Natasha and Clint wisely following. Clint snickers as he leaves, clearly entertained by Thor. Which is easy enough to be really.

Kitchen empty, the three men look at each other, looking lost. Like no one knows where to start. Tony knows he doesn't. But then again, this all started with Tony too. He appreciates the defense, he really does. Just because Natasha and Clint decided to be dickheads about it, doesn't mean they should be dragged into this. Nor Steve and Thor, who probably didn't know of their strategy either, for that matter.

He feels warm, even though he shouldn't. Sure he knows he got to be too much for Bruce, but that doesn't mean he thinks the other man stopped caring about him completely. He won't do Bruce the disservice. Pulling away means not being able to handle him, not hating him. Even if the two do happen frequently. And Bucky. Tony obviously hurt him somehow, even if he denies it and he still came to Tony's defense.

But now that it's over, it's clearly time to clear the air. He doesn't want to be an obligation to the other two just because they stuck by him. He is a big boy, he can handle himself. No need to burden anyone else with his issues.

"Sorry," all three of them end up saying at the same time. What?

"I'm sorry Tony," Bruce begins again.

"No, you don't need to-"

"Yes I do. I started pulling away from you months ago, I started this. I didn't mean to cause all of this."

"Hey no, big guy," Tony reassures him, "I understand."

"You do?" Bruce asks skeptically.

"Sure I do, happens all the time. No blood, no foul."

"Tony," his eyebrows furrow, "just what exactly am I talking about?"

Fuck, he's going to make Tony say it? Out loud? Damn him. He shrugs. "I get to be too much for some people and they need to pull away to have space. No big deal. Like I said, happens all the time. Not your fault my personality is too aggressive."

Bruce gives him a sad look. "Oh Tony," he sighs. "No, that's not it at all. The problem is me. And well, Bucky, but not directly," he adds quickly. "You know I have self-esteem issues and we're both insecure about shit. I saw Bucky coming around more and more and I panicked. I made an assumption that you would rather have him around than me, especially after he started flirting with you."

"Bucky always flirts with me," Tony tells him. And he did. As soon as he was comfortable with him, he started flirting. Even when his mind was still a mess. Sure after awhile it increased, but Bucky was recovering wonderfully by then, so that was natural.

Bucky sighs. "That's cause I want you to be my fella," he admits.

"What?"

"I've been working up the nerve to ask you out for weeks now. Been thinkin bout it for longer. I didn't realize I was chasing Bruce away as I was trying to get closer to you. Just thought he was uncomfortable around me, when I did notice," He shrugs, "Not an unreasonable assumption."

"Besides the part where I turn into a green rage monster when angry or threatened," Bruce retorts dryly.

Bucky snorts. "Cept that," he agrees, "Didn't really consider that though."

"I wanted to give you and Tony space without being a third wheel."

"I didn't want you to feel excluded. I know what you mean to Tony."

"Well Tony currently thinks you're both a couple of shit heads," he tells them both, arms crossed, glaring. "Do you have any idea what I thought was wrong instead of you two assholes playing keep away?"

"After that rant of yours?" Bucky asks, "Might have a clue."

Bruce looks equally sheepish, "After you told me?"

Tony sighs and smacks his hand over his face. "Lost causes, the both of you. I know I'm bad, but seriously Bruce. I was convinced I was going to wake up one day and find you left to parts unknown again. And you," he rounds on Bucky, "don't look like I killed your fucking puppy when I didn't or I will."

"I don't have a puppy," Bucky tells him, smile pulling at his lips.

"Then I'll buy one for you and then I'll kill it. Or kidnapped it. You'll have to see it every day, but it'll be _my_ puppy." Tony glares at them, perfectly serious.

Bucky snorts and then Bruce does and soon the two men are laughing. Tony continues to glare at them, even if he can admit that it is funny. But still, the principle of the matter remains. He will take Bucky's puppy as his own if he pulls this shit again. It's only fair after all, Bucky has practically stolen Dum-E. He might do the same for Bruce to. Then both of them will have to suffer their fate of no puppies... And this is getting ridiculous, even in his head. Enough of this.

"Come on Brucie bear, time to science. You owe me so much science you have no idea. Time to start making up, chop chop," he informs the man. "And you," he points to Bucky, "either you come an science with us or tell Natasha if she even pulls something like that again, I'll set the bots on her." He then turns and marches toward the elevator.

Both men quickly catch up with him.

"This mean I can have that date now?"

"I don't know, I'll be lowering my standards an awful lot," he teases.

"I'll make it worth your while doll."

"You better," he answers, smiling as he does.


End file.
